


Who The Hell Is Mary?

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy watched with a sort of revelation. It hit her like a truck</p><p>She was jealous.</p><p>I should be kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Based on this from tumblr:</p><p>"I need a Cartinelli fic where Angie gets a girlfriend and Peggy is woken the fuck up to what she wants, and then has to spend the rest of the fic pining after Angie until the couple breaks up and even then it isn’t clear if they can/will get together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Hell Is Mary?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this somewhere on tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here as well. The person who posted the original prompt type thing was magicmumu. Enjoy.

“Who the bloody hell is Mary?” Peggy asks with frustration in her tone.

Angie was a very open person. She liked talking about things happening in her life Peggy didn’t get to see and Peggy loved to listen. But ever since the move to LA, Angie had been a little tight lipped and conservative when it came to this. Now all of a sudden she’s spending every other evening with somebody named Mary.

“She’s sort of my …” Angie trailed off as she worked the syntax in her head, “my girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Peggy started.

“I actually really fancy her.” Angie confessed to her shoes.

That’s a good thing. Angie is Peggy’s closest friend and she’s found somebody to make her happy. This is fantastic new.

So then why did her stomach just take a hit?

“That’s great.” Peggy replied half-heartedly, “Don’t be afraid to bring her around.”

Angie sensed the wariness in Peggy’s voice, but took the encounter as a good sign. She smiled and put a hand on Peggy’s arm.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Peggy paused on her way down the hallway. The wooden floors of their apartment creaked as she came to a stop, but the noises from the kitchen continued. Peggy heard Angie’s voice excitedly speaking and another females voice responding in an equally expressive tone.

It was more than likely the infamous Mary come to have breakfast. Something short of curiosity drove Peggy to peer into the kitchen where the two were chatting.

“The Wizard of Oz … but as a musical?” Angie laughed.

“It was a great production, I can’t believe you didn’t see it!” Mary responded.

They were sitting fairly close to each other with half devoured plates of waffles situated between them and Angie’s smile was brighter than anything Peggy could ever hope to see on her friend. Angie reached out and took Mary’s hand as they laughed about some musical jargon Peggy couldn’t synthesize.

And there went her stomach again. This emotion felt like a bullet in her chest cavity and the air became slightly thinner when it hit. Peggy swallowed the feeling and started to move back towards her room.

“English.” Angie noticed.

Peggy smiled weakly at Angie and turned back to her, “Yes?”

“We have some left overs, come on in.” Angie beckoned to her excitedly.

“That’s quite alright, I’ll leave you to it.” Peggy slipped away down the hallway cursing herself.

She was trying to label the feeling in a desperate attempt to understand it. Perhaps it was big-sister-syndrome and she felt the need to protect and look after Angie. 

She heard Mary’s voice whisper in concern to Angie from down the hall, “I don’t think your room mate likes me very much.”

Angie laughed dismissively, “Peggy’s a doll, just got a lot going on. I promise it’s not you.”

* * *

“Peggy are you ever going to talk to her?” Angie asked from the sink.

She was washing dishes rather nervously and Peggy was wiping down their counters. Cleaning the apartment was pretty much the only time these two saw each other anymore.

“To whom?”

“You know who,” Angie grumbled with a passive aggressive tone, “Mary.”

“Oh, Angie. Of course. I’ve just been so busy –”

“Really?” Angie cut her off.

They both halted their ministrations to look at the other.

Angie gritted her teeth, “Because it seems like you’re avoiding us. If you have a problem just say it.”

“I don’t think I have a problem.” Peggy admitted.

“Then prove it.” Angie pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall, “Go with her to my show tomorrow. You wanted to go anyways and so does she.”

Maybe now was the best time to bite the bullet anyways.

“I will.” She stated in response.

Angie’s features softened dramatically, “Thank you.”

* * *

Peggy met Mary at the theatre. It was still light out, so there was no reason for them to have to walk together. She put on her best smile and greeted her as politely as possible. Mary approached her with a bright grin and huge bouquet of flowers.

“Peggy, thank you so much for going with me. I haven’t seen Angie perform yet and I really would detest to sit by myself.” Mary was all bubbles and starlight about it.

In all her years of espionage and undercover work, Angie had never had a harder time forcing a smile in her life, “Well she is brilliant on stage.”

They walked into the lobby and presented their tickets to the well dressed people waiting for them at the door. As they walked through the aisles of seats towards the front, a toxic thought dripped into Peggy’s mind.

_I should be bringing flowers not her._

The thought stopped Peggy in her tracks. Big-sister-syndrome?

Throughout the performance she couldn’t quit thinking about that. More thoughts like those started to whittle away at her brain matter every time Angie appeared on stage. Every line Angie spoke reminded Peggy that she was putting on a show for not just her but Mary as well.

Once the cast began their bows, Peggy cued back into the world. She stood up and clapped the minute she saw Angie’s face appear among the line of dancers. The curtain eventually drew to a close and they shuffled off to wait for Angie.

When she did appear, she jumped directly into Mary’s arms and kissed her.

Peggy watched with a sort of revelation. It hit her like a truck

She was jealous.

_I should be kissing her._

Peggy stared at them in light of this and couldn’t keep her eyes of Angie. There’s no big sister syndrome. She had been pining after Angela Martinelli for longer than she can recall. Peggy straightened herself out after their little exchange so she could take a hug from Angie as well.

A hug that didn’t last long enough and wasn’t tight enough and didn’t feel as important as it should have been.

“Angie you were fantastic.” Peggy smiled.

“Aren’t I always?” Angie joked. She paused for a second when they made eye contact and tilted her head to the side, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, but I really should get home. Have a nice night.” Peggy waved as she trotted off.

Angie called a farewell back, but it was lost in the muffle of other people congratulating other people for other roles and other things.

* * *

If she could just stop thinking about Angie, this would all go away. It had been approximately a month since she wised up to how she felt about Angie and nothing had changed. She still found herself staring when Angie would stretch before an audition. She still marveled at every note the girl sang. She still lived for their late night talks on the couch.

And she still avoided Mary like the black plague. She hadn’t spoken more than a few words to her since the night at the theatre. There was some noble part of Peggy that just didn’t want to sit around and be jealous of a woman who was having what she wanted.

Peggy was staring blankly at her book, not even reading it, just thinking with the book open in front of her. Then she heard the door open and looked up to see Angie drop her things to the floor.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Angie made her way over to the couch.

“Always.” Peggy reassured her.

“Are you okay with Mary?” Angie bit her lip thoughtfully.

Peggy had been thinking about the question a lot lately. And there was only one answer that she felt was honest and reasonable.

“I am okay with anything that makes you happy.”

Maybe a little cheesy, but it was real.

Angie smiled, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

* * *

Peggy woke up to the door opening. She must have fallen asleep after work because she was still half dressed. She heard Angie moving about outside her room. With a look to the clock, Peggy began to wonder what Angie was doing out so late.

Her question was soon answered.

“Peggy?” Angie called softly from the doorway to her room.

“Right here, dear.” Peggy nodded.

“Can I come sit with you?”

Peggy laughed, “Of course.”

As Angie got closer, Peggy started to slowly notice something was wrong. Her hands were shaky, her posture was dreadful, and when the moonlight struck her eyes, she could only assume that tears had been the reason for her smeared make-up.

She sat down next to Peggy and opened her mouth to speak.

“I -” She sniffled, “Peggy, it’s all my fault.”

“What?” Peggy sat more upright to look at Angie.

“Mary and she said … it’s all my fault.” Angie shut her eyes and held back a couple of choked sobs, “What’s wrong with me?”

“You broke up?” Peggy asked quietly.

Angie nodded between a few more quivering breaths.

“This is not your fault.” Peggy assured her.

She took Angie by the arm and pulled her into a hug that was long enough, tight enough, and just important enough to count. The minute Angie’s face was against the fabric of Peggy’s shoulder, she started crying. Peggy rubbed a soft pattern against Angie’s back and quieted her with reassurances.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Peggy repeated, “You’re perfect.”

There wasn’t really anything left to do but hold her and let her cry about all of the things she thought had gone wrong and later they would get ice cream or go for a walk. Anything to get her mind off of it. Angie would swear off dating and love and say that she would focus on her career.

And Peggy would be okay with that. She loved Angie. In fact, she knew exactly the extent to which she loved Angie now. That was alright with Peggy. That was perfectly okay for now.

Maybe years in the future when Angie’s kissing her neck and asking her why she didn’t tell her sooner – Maybe then Peggy would bring up that night at the theatre.

But not now. This was okay for now.


End file.
